Zoro vs Erza
by rinneganbearer1
Summary: In the next episode of the serious we will see a clash or swords and wills. Zoro vs Erza, who will win, who will lose you shall see if you read it.
1. Zoro vs Erza Intro

Authors Note: Ok everyone here, is part two of my new series Anime Deathbattle. This is a fight that has been requested, so Naturally i will do it for my fans. Now lets get this show on the road.

Jeff: For centuries swordsmanship has been know as a very refined fighting style.

Hank: But there are those who take it to the next level, and I mean the waaaaaay next level.

Jeff: Such two people are Roronoa Zoro also know as the Pirate Hunter

Hank: And the sexy Erza Scarlet aka The Queen of the Fairy's.

Jeff: He's Hank and I'm Jeff, and its our job to analyze there weapons, and skills to find out who wins a death battle.

 **(Erza)**

Jeff: Ever since she was a child, Erza Scarlet was a slave in a place know as the tower of heaven.

Hank: Pretty ironic given the thing it was used for and how many people died there.

Jeff: However, the stress of being there and watching her friend die unlocked her ability to use magic.

Hank: Erza learned how to use a magic called requip which lets her summon weapons and armor with just a thought, and it takes only seconds to activate. She even has seduction armor, maybe I should read some more fairy tail.

Jeff: Moving on, Erza has multiple armors for many situations, whether she needs speed, power, or an armor that cuts through magic.

Hank: DAAAMMNN thats one badass red head.

Jeff: Her strength is nothing to laugh at either, shes used the force of her swings to cut through steel. Her speed has allowed her to keep up with mages who should be faster than her, and she has was even able to fight 100 demons with only minor injuries.

Hank: With all these skills and powers Erza is a real force to be reckoned with.

"My companions make my heart strong. If I'm fighting for those I love, I care not what happens to this body".

 **(Zoro)**

Jeff: Over the years the strawhat pirates have been in many situations and problems, but then the problem was big and Luffy wasn't around, you could always count on Zoro to save everyones ass.

Hank: Zoro has trained with a weapon since he was young, and he eventually invented the three sword style where he holds 1 sword in each hand and 1 in his mouth.

Jeff: He also has enough physical strength, to cut through steel, a man made of stone who was as tall as a skyscraper, and even seastone, which is stated to be as hard as a diamond.

Hank: Whats more is that Zoro's speed combined with his observation haki allows him to see and keep up with several high speed opponents.

Jeff: He is even faster than a fishman underwater, including a roided out fishman.

Hank: But what is most terrifying about Zoro is his durability, he was able to take all of the pain from Luffy, pain that would have killed him, and transferred it to himself after already taking many injuries and being in critical condition himself. And yet not only did he not die, he was able to keep standing for several minutes before he went into a coma.

Hank: The one bad thing about Zoro is his horrible sense of direction, although in a fight thats not really necessary to have. But he can harden his swords with Haki, to make them indestructible.

"When I decided to follow my dream, I had already discarded my life".

Jeff: Alright now that we have seen what each character is capable off, lets get this match started.

Hank: Its time for an anime deathbattle.


	2. Zoro vs Erza Conclusion

Zoro was walking towards where he thought the thousand sunny was, only to find himself completely lost he thought that since they docked by the north of the island, he just had to keep traveling north no matter where he turned and he would get there.

"Stupid forest getting me lost", he said in an angry tone. However as he was walking forward he bumped into a red haired girl wearing armor.

"Oi watch where your going red", Zoro said with an annoyed tone.

"Your the one who bumped into me, why the hell are you on this island anyway this is fairy tail property?" Erza asked with an untrusting glare on her face.

Zoro decided to ignore her and walk past trying to find his crew but was surprised when a sword blocked his path.

"I won't ask twice, tell me what your doing here", she asked in a commanding tone.

However she was surprised when a black sword knocked her blade into the sky and caused it to spin and land on the ground. Erza jumped back before she requipped another sword while Zoro stood smiling with his Shusui in his hand.

"So your a swordsman huh?" Zoro asked with a large grin. "Alright then, lets see if you can really wield that sword." He then began rushing towards her with that same predatory smirk.

"Very well if thats what you want, then I will happily take you down". Erza then rushed towards him as well with her sword raised.

 **(Begin)**

As both of there swords clashed in the middle Erza began struggling to push Zoro back, while he had a bored expression on his face. He then decided to put more pressure on Erza and began pushing her back with one hand on his sword. Erza then jumped back and started to regain her balance, before she noticed a small slash on her cheek.

 _"I can feel the bloodlust in his sword, but I won't quit now"_ , Erza thought before she started glowing with a bright light.

Zoro was curious to see that when the light cleared she had a metal skirt on and two swords in her hand, along with many blades as wings. She then raised both her blades in the air, which caused multiple swords to summon until the sky was filled with almost 200 swords.

"What the hell?" Zoro said with slight shock. "You can use that many swords in battle?"

"Of course, are you ready to surrender and tell me your plans, or will you fall to my Heaven's Wheel Armor?"

Hearing this Zoro just smiled before he began chuckling, "Hell no it doesn't matter how many swords that you have, I will cut them down all the same".

Erza deciding to stop playing around lunged towards Zoro with both her swords out.

 **"Blumenblatt".** Once she slashed at Zoro she was shocked to see him block both of her sword slashes with ease, so she then moved behind him and used her powers to send all 200 swords flying straight towards Zoro.

 **"36..."** Zoro then raised his sword before he swung it downwards towards the swords. **"...Pound Ho".** He then sent a spiraling air slash straight towards the blades and when the attacks clashed all the blades almost immediatly shattered.

Erza raised her eyes in shock before she rushed towards Zoro with both her blades raised. But she noticed with every slash she sent at him, he would either block, dodge, or knock away her attack.

 _"How the hell is he doing this?"_ Erza thought, but she was then cut across the arm which caused her to jump back to gain distance from Zoro.

"You got distracted there red, I just wanted to make sure that you focused on the battle before you lost your head".

 _"This bastard is toying with me,"_ Erza thought. Alright then lets see how you like this", she said out loud.

She then swung both her swords glowing with magic, **"Trinity Sword"**. She then sent a blast of magic in a delta formation straight towards Zoro.

 **"Bird Dance",** Zoro then swung his words with both his hands sending a blade of air that collided with Erza's attack causing an explosion.

 **"Requip: Blackwing".** Zoro was then surprised when Erza came out of the smoke with black armor and batwings on before she rushed towards him swinging her blade.

"So that's your power huh red", Zoro then blocked the slash but was being slowly pushed back from the force. When he began pushing back against her Erza began gathering purple magic energy in her sword.

 **"Moon..."** she then swung the blade against Zoro slashing him across the chest. **"...Slash".**

However Erza was shocked to see that not only was Zoro unharmed, but his chest area was completely black. Zoro then looked down before he gazed back at Erza with a smile on his face.

"Looks like your sword can't cut through my Haki red".

"Haki?" She asked confused. But was unable to ask an further questions as Zoro rushed her with both his hands on his sword. Seeing no time to dodge, Erza raised her sword for defense before she flowed magic energy through it.

 **"One Sword Style: Great Dragon Shock"** , Zoro then swung his sword down slicing though both Erza's sword and armor cleaving it in half.

 _"What the hell?"_ Erza thought before Zoro kicked her in the chest sending her into a tree.

Seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere currently she decided to attack him with long range attacks.

 **"Requip: Flame Empress Armor".** She then quickly sent a blast of fire straight at Zoro but watched as he slashed through it like butter.

"Is that all you have, sending puny sparks of fire at me", Zoro said annoyed. "If you won't attack me up close, then I will come to you". Zoro then rushed towards Erza with his sword raised but began to slow down when she started glowing again.

 **"Requip: Lightning Empress Armor",** Erza then changed into a golden blue armor, with a large staff sparking with electricity in her hand. When Zoro charged at her she responded by clashing her spear with his sword, causing Zoro to be filled with electricity.

As he got down on one knee smoking from the attack, Erza placed her blade at his neck.

"Now surrender, I don't wish to kill you, and in your condition you won't be able to fight me much longer", she stated matter-of-factly. To her surprise Zoro just laughed at her before he grabbed the blade of the staff, ignoring the electricity.

"If I couldn't handle a little pain, I would have to give up my dream of becoming the worlds greatest swordsman", he said with determination in his eyes before he knocked her staff to the side. But before she could swing it back at him, he drew his second sword and sliced the staff in three pieces along with Erza's lightning Empress armor.

Erza then jumped back before she requipped into her wind god armor which included a tribal robe with feathers on the skirt part.

"Take this then **Wind**..." Erza then began swirling large amounts of wind around both of her blades before she swung it forward.

 **"Two Sword Style:..."** Zoro then swung both of his swords down towards Erza.

 **"Cyclone Slash".**

 **"72 Pound Ho".**

When both of the air attacks clashed a small tornado formed in the center before both attacks dispersed.

 **"Requip: Morning Star Armor"** , Erza then changed into a leather like orange armor with a small cape and her hair in 2 buns.

"Alright then", Zoro said with a smile. "Let's see what this one can do".

Both of combatants then met in the middle in a clash of steel and wills. As they began going blow for blow Erza gained a slash going across her leg, while Zoro had a matching one on his arm.

Erza then jumped into the air before she merged her two swords and pointed the top at Zoro. **"Photon..."** The tips then began gathering large amounts of yellow light before she fired the blast at Zoro. **"...Photon Slicer".**

Zoro seeing the attack coming jumped out of the way of it but was surprised when he got several slashes on his chest, arms, and legs.

"What the hell?" He thought before he nearly got decapitated by a slash but thanks to his observation haki was able to block in time. He was now able to see that Erza had changed again into a very revealing cheetah skin armor before she vanished again and he got another slash.

"Damn she's fast, how the hell can I attack someone I can't keep up with. Even with my observation haki", Zoro said in frustration. _"That's it"_ , he thought before he held both of his swords in reverse grip.

"Its over", He heard Erza yell before she dashed at him at high speeds. **"Sonic Claw".**

Instead of trying to dodge like Erza assumed he would do, he let the attack land on him, but while the swords started cutting into him, Zoro used this chance to get a free hit on Erza.

 **"Two Sword Style: Double Slash"** , Zoro then slashed into Erza's chest causing her to jump back while she started bleeding heavily from the attacks inflicted on her.

Seeing that this battle was currently going in Zoro's favor Erza decided to change armors once again so she could match him in raw power.

 **"Requip: Purgatory Armor".** Her armor quickly changed to one completely covered in black armor and a large black spiked mace. "No one has ever seen this armor and lived to tell the tale".

"Well, I guess I will be the first then, since I can't afford to die here".

Erza then rushed towards Zoro with new speed and power before they clashed in the middle of the field. But with shock Zoro noticed that he was being slowly pushed back and she was beginning to push through his guard as well. Seeing no choice he broke the clash with Erza and jumped back getting a large gash across his arm.

"Running away are you?" Erza asked in a mocking tone.

"Don't get to full of yourself, I just needed some distance to go all out in this fight". He then grabbed his last sword before he placed it in his mouth and then took a stance. "Time to take you down a notch Red"

As he rushed towards her Erza then ran towards him holding her mace out before she swung it straight at Zoro, but was surprised when he dodged the blow.

 **"Oni..."** He then charged towards her with his swords prepared to cut straight through Erza's sword and armor. **"...Giri".**

Erza was barely able to raise her mace to block the attack, but was surprised when she was still pushed back by the force of the attack.

"How the hell did you get stronger simply by using an extra sword?"

"You should be grateful red", Zoro said with a smile. "I only use three sword style against truly powerful opponents".

"Well then I'm glad that you see me as worthy, but I won't lose so easily to you". Erza then rushed towards Zoro with her weapon raised intent on crushing him but was surprised when he simply rushed towards her.

 **"Three Sword Style: Extreme Tiger Hunt",** he then swung his blade down, with the aura of a tiger flowing behind him aiming to cleave Erza right in half. However, Erza jumped over the attack and aimed to strike Zoro from above.

Seeing this coming Zoro then began spinning extremely fast, **"Three Sword Style: Black Rope Dragon Twister".** He then created a twister that not only stopped Erza dead in her tracks, but it also sliced apart her armor, and delivered cuts all across her body.

When she landed on the ground she struggled to get up before she saw Zoro walk out of the twister with the aura of a demon behind him. Seeing this Erza began trembling in fear and started to sweat.

 _"Can I really beat him?"_ Erza thought in fear. _"He's too strong, I should try to run away"._

 _"That doesn't sound like_ you _Erza"._

Erza looked to the side to see a siloutte of Natsu with a smile on his face while he looked towards Erza.

 _"Natsu is that you?"_ she asked.

 _"Of course it is, but what the hell are you doing about to give up. Your Erza you don't give up and you never lose now show this guy never to mess with fairy tail again"._

Erza then wiped away her tears before she nodded slowly and began to stand up.

"So you can still stand red, I thought that attack would finish you", Zoro said as he stopped walking towards her.

He was then puzzled when he noticed large amounts of energy flowing off of Erza as she looked straight at him.

"Don't underestimate fairy tail", Erza yelled before her entire body glowed. **"Requip: Armadura Fairy".**

Erza then emerged in a pink plated armor with many small pink wings covering her armor and two swords in her hand.

"Armadura Fairy huh?" Zoro said with a smile. "Well I've killed a dragon, a zombie, and a krazen, guess I can add a fairy to the list".

Hearing this Erza rushed towards Zoro with far more speed then before, and he barely had time to block with his blades.

 _"She's gotten faster",_ he thought before they began trading blows once again. But Zoro noticed how every slash she made was connecting with him, and while he was doing damage to him, she was doing just as much if not more.

"Take this", Erza yelled as both her swords got covered in green energy. "Fairy..."

Seeing this Zoro then raised all three of his swords and charged towards her. "Purgatory..."

 **"Burst".**

 **"Oni Giri".**

As both of them clashed Zoro was stabbed through both of his shoulders by the blades, while Erza was slashed in her shoulders by Zoro. When both of the swordsman jumped away from each other, Erza noticed that she could barely move her arms so she started using her telekinesis to help her out. While Zoro could only keep his grip on his swords with sheer willpower.

"I'll admit it, your definatly strong red", Zoro said breathing heavily.

"You aren't so bad yourself", Erza said as her breathing started to get more ragged.

"Either way I think its time I finish this fight once and for all", Zoro then put both of his swords above his head and got ready to swing them down.

Seeing how powerful this technique would be and realizing that she wouldn't be able to dodge Erza requipped into her Adamantine Armor.

She then placed both the shields togethor and formed a large magic circle for protection, "Adamantine Barrier", she yelled.

"Three Sword Style: 1080 Pound Ho", he then sent a large blast of air straight towards her that completely destroyed every tree and rock in the area. When the two attacks collided the shield began to crack before it shattered the barrier and slammed into Erza, but fortunatly for her the armor took the brunt of the attack.

As Erza slowly got up she noticed that Zoro was fairing no better then her so she decided to take the advantage and started glowing again.

 **"Requip: Nakagami Armor".**

When the light faded Zoro noticed that she was completely covered in a blue and golden armor, that showed off her large bust, and had a sword like spear that she pointed to the ground.

"So I guess where going all out huh?" asked Zoro as his swords turned completely black from the haki that he put into it. "Thats fine by me".

Erza then rushed towards Zoro and swung her sword as she charged, "Nakagami..."

"Three Swords Style Secret Technique..." Zoro then began spinning his black haki swords before he rushed towards Erza

 **"...STARLIGHT"** , Erza screamed as loud as possible.

 **"...GREAT THREE THOUSAND WORLDS",** Zoro yelled at the top of his lungs.

As there attacks collided a huge explosion occured sending both of them flying back and crashing into the three's. Zoro stood up and noticed that both the swords in his hands had shattered, leaving only the sword in his mouth.

Likewise, Erza's armor had been cut completely slashed apart, and she also had a large scar across her stomach.

"That was an incredible attack Red, you even cut through my swords", Zoro said with a small smile.

"Thanks, I still can't believe that you matched my Nakagami armor," Erza said a loud. "What's your name, I never caught it?" Erza asked.

"My name is Roranoa Zoro, the future greatest swordsman, and you?" Zoro asked.

"Erza Scarlet the queen of the fairies".

"Well Erza", Zoro said standing up. "I'm sorry but to face Mihawk, I can't afford to lose again. I made a promise to my captain after all".

Erza then stood up before she smiled as well, "I understand, but I can't give up either, I have my friends counting on me".

She then started glowing until she had a flame like skirt as well as bandages covering her chest, and her hair was in a ponytail.

Zoro then put his Wado Ichimonji in his hand and coated it in haki before he rushed towards Erza.

"Take this", Erza said as her blade was coated in all the magical energy she had left as she rushed towards him. **"Demon Blade Crimson Sakura Slash".**

At the same time Zoro rushed towards her with his drawn sword before he swung his sword as well. **"One Sword Style:..."**

As the two of them rushed past each other Zoro had a large slash going across his chess and slashing up his arm from Erza's attack before he sheathed his sword.

 **"...Lion Song."**

Once the blade had finally clicked into the sheath Erza was slashed and had large amounts of blood pouring from her chest before she collapsed on the ground.

 _"Damn, that was a tough fight"_ , Zoro thought. As he began slowly walking away from the carnage. _"I hope Chopper can heal these wounds"._

 **(K.O)**

Hank: Damn, I mean I like Zoro but did he have to cut her up so badly, I think he sliced up her perfectly shaped boo-

Jeff: Although Erza had the advantage in variety when it came to armors and abilities. Zoro is clearly the better swordsman. Now don't get me wrong, Erza is a pretty capable swordsman, but she also relies on her armors an awful lot.

Hank:While Zoro has been sharpening his swordsmanship skills since he was a kid. Also Zoro was trained by the Best Swordsman in the world. I can't even remember who trained Erza to become a sword fighter.

Jeff: What's more is that even with magic her armor's are still made of metal like steel, while Zoro has cut through steel easily as well as Diamond hard seastone, and even another person's haki covered body.

Hank: And for all of you people pulling out the Erza can win because of her friends power up bullshit, I will counter that by saying that Zoro swore to Luffy he would never lose another 1v1 battle again, and he hasn't so that negates that power-up.

Jeff: And finally although Erza has taken some pretty strong attacks, Zoro has monstrous amounts of durability, being able to take all of the injuries Luffy had sustained during a battle, injuries that knocked him unconscious mind you, and piled them on to his already grievous injuries and survived. And this is without a devil fruit, just pure physical strength and endurance.

Hank: The Winner is Roranoa Zoro


End file.
